<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something To Meditate On by velveteenvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327674">Something To Meditate On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp'>velveteenvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Gen, starfire is intimidated by raven, this was written with romantic subtext but it could be interpreted in a platonic way too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire learns about meditation and more importantly, Raven. Set around the same time of Switched, with a slight retcon of Starfire being relatively new to the Titans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something To Meditate On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that Starfire had found Raven sitting cross-legged with her eyes shut, it had concerned her. She could not understand why her enigmatic friend was chanting to herself and floating; at first, she wondered if perhaps she was incapacitated and questioned if it was a cry for help. After all, she had never seen anything like it on her home planet and none of her other Earthly friends did such a thing, so what else was she to think? </p><p>But, when she had called out to her friend, she was met with hostility and told in no uncertain terms to <em>go away</em>. Starfire quickly learned after the misunderstanding that what Raven was doing was a thing called <em>meditation</em>. According to the others, she partook in it every day and it was her way of keeping calm. In other words, it was normal for Raven and that when she was in a meditative state, it wasn't a good idea to disturb her <em>(not that Starfire really needed the latter point made out to her</em>). </p><p>Truly, Starfire didn't understand the activity. She <em>wanted </em>to because she wished to understand and know everything about her friends, but it was such a foreign idea to her. Starfire wasn't somebody who ever wished to conceal her emotions or to dull her thoughts, she very much wore her heart on her sleeve and couldn't imagine being any other way. Yet, still, she tried to practice meditation by herself. Perhaps out of all of her friends, she knew Raven the least well and she so desperately wished to change that. Still, she was <em>far</em> too apprehensive to ask Raven to show her. </p><p>Or, she had been until the day where their powers were swapped. </p><p>Living in each other's bodies for the day, the pair had learned a great deal about each other. For instance, Starfire had learned that the energy behind Raven's powers was almost the polar opposite to her own--where she'd call forth the power of joy and rage where appropriate, Raven's abilities came from her being grounded and near-stoic. </p><p>After that, she felt that she understood the idea of <em>meditation</em> so much better. She began to wonder if she should attempt to practice by herself again, but then it dawned on her: after <em>being</em> Raven for the day, there was no reason why she should continue to be anxious around her. </p><p>So she did indeed ask her friend if perhaps she could join her the next time she engaged. To both her surprise and, most of all, joy, Raven agreed to it. Starfire soon learned how to enter the meditative state and she very much enjoyed it. Oh, how she adored her friend's company and the calmness that came from both the position and the mantra! Most joyously of all, Raven had even let her use the mantra that she always used--Starfire didn't know what the words meant, but saying them brought her a great deal of peace and she knew that they were special to Raven. Starfire was more aware than perhaps anybody else that there were things about Raven that she, nor anybody else, were meant to understand: that was why it meant all the more to her that she had been allowed to participate in such a sacred activity. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing Starfire x Raven but I'm sure it won't be the last. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>